Unwanted Guests
by tashxxxx
Summary: What happens when Klaus returns?  How will Kurt save his friends this time around now Klaus is not alone?  Sequel to Family reunion please read that one first. Changed to M becasue I want to be safe and I have no idea how this rating thing works :S
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Kurt and Blaine where sitting in the choir room, snuggled close. It had been a good year and now they were back in McKinley, happy as ever. Kurt was still a little jittery but that was to be suspected and as none of his friends remembered Kurt was able to push the events far from his mind.

"Right, seeing as we're all here it's time to get down to business. Now we may have lost at nationals but there is no reason why we won't be able to win this year." Mr Schue was saying from the front of the room. There were a few murmurs in agreement. "We've lost two members of our group so we need to focus on bringing in more members." Sam had gone left when his Dad had got a job in another state, Puck had been unable to convince Lauren to stay and Quinn had been killed the year previous. This left the group with, only, the 11 members. "We need more members so that we can actually compete." The group nodded, determined. "Right, that's the assignment for the week. Recruit new members. We're going to sing in the assembly and I want it kept clean." The group nodded, a little put out. 2 of their previous performances had ended in a sex riot and another had ended in Rachel being vomited all over.

The rest of the lesson was spent with Mr Schue running through what songs they could sing in the assembly and Rachel butting in every few minutes. By the time the bell rang they were all just glad to leave.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey, baby." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt around the waist. Kurt stifled a laugh as the remaining students left in the halls, that weren't the glee club, glared at them. "I've missed you." Kurt just shook his head.  
>"You just spent the whole of glee club cuddling me and that was what...not even 5 minutes ago." Blaine laughed.<br>"You've been missing for most of the summer." Kurt had the decency to feel ashamed of this. Yes he had been missing but he had needed some space. He had ended up spending most of the summer with his Uncle Elijah and making a few trips to Mystic Falls. He had missed the place and was thankful when his Uncle had said something about needing to go. What he wasn't thankful for was the drama that had unfolded when his Uncle Klaus had shown up. They were all lucky to get out alive and even then Stefan was still missing.

Looking up into Blaine beautiful hazel eyes, Kurt decided that this year he was going to make sure Blaine was safe. Unlike the previous year where things had gotten out of control. "Well, I had things to do so why don't we go and get some coffee and talk." Blaine perked up at the word coffee before escorting Kurt to his car.

They spent their coffee date, talking about Blaine's part in a play he had done over the summer. However, when Blaine pressed for details about Kurt's summer he was given vague information about how Kurt had spent the summer with an Uncle. By the time Blaine dropped Kurt at his house they were both exhausted.

**LINE BREAK**

The Hummel-Hudson's didn't have much to discuss as they ate their dinner. Nothing particularly interesting had happened that day. Finn had been trying to press details about Kurt's summer, seeing as Kurt had been the one to go, leaving the rest of them behind. But when Burt shot the taller teen a look Finn shut up about it.

That night Kurt and Finn where left to do the dishes. Burt and Carole had switched on the TV in the other room. Kurt had his hands in the washing up bowl as Finn continued interrogating him. "What did you do over summer?" Kurt just rolled his eyes, going back to the plate he had been scrubbing.

"What did you do?"  
>"You know what I did." Kurt raised an eye-brow. "Come on I've been stuck here playing video games all summer and you've been out of this town having fun." Kurt barely suppressed the urge to laugh at this.<br>"Trust me Finn; my summer was anything but fun."  
>"Well, at least you went on a holiday. Who'd you go with any way, all Burt said was that it was some Uncle from your Mum's side of the family."<br>"It was my Uncle Elijah." Finn frowned at this, looking as if he were trying to remember something.  
>"Don't you have another Uncle? I'm sure I've met one of them before." Kurt froze but Finn didn't seem to notice.<br>"You're probably imagining things." Finn just shook his head. "Anyway, have you thought of anyone who might want to join Glee Club?" Finn didn't seem to notice the change in conversation as he launched into a story about some new guy that had joined the football team.

Finn didn't bring up any more awkward conversations again and the rest of the evening carried on as it always did in the Hummel-Hudson household.

**LINE BREAK**

After two days the New Directions where waiting to perform for the school. Usually, they weren't nervous for a performance but with their track record of school performances they had become sober. Figgins was just finishing announcing the group as they started to perform.

When they were done with the performance they didn't get a very good applaud. However, the group and Mr Schue were just glad there hadn't been any problems this time around. As they took their seats Figgins reappeared in front of the mic.

"Now I would like to remind you all that it is still quite dangerous. The killer who killed some of your fellow students and a member of our staff along with other people inside the town is still out there and although there have been no deaths of this cause recently I would like to ask you all to be cautious." Kurt felt guilt start to build up in his stomach but managed to push it back down.

"Hey, you coming." Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up. Kurt hadn't noticed Figgins stop speaking. Smiling up at Blaine, Kurt swiftly got up from the chair. "How are you so flexible?"  
>"You will never know." Blaine rolled his eyes at this, walking to keep up with Kurt's fast pace.<br>"Hey, boo." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm as he and Blaine said their goodbyes.  
>"Hey." The pair linked arms as they made their way to their Maths class.<br>"I haven't seen you all summer, boo."  
>"Yeah, sorry 'bout that I had to go visit an Uncle of mine." Mercedes nodded as they entered the class. Nothing interesting happened in the class and Kurt was thankful when it ended.<p>

Kurt's day was pretty boring and he was thankful when Glee came around. Glee was Kurt's favourite part of the day, even if he did have to spend it listening to Rachel whine (although Kurt had to admit she was getting nicer, if only by a small amount).

Just as Kurt was about to enter the room his phone buzzed. Frowning, Kurt took it out from his pocket. When he saw who it was he walked to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
>"What school are you at, Kurt?" Kurt frowned at this odd question.<br>"William McKinley, in Lima. And why the hell do you want to know?"  
>"We have a situation and we're coming to pick you up, if you'd like to help that is." Kurt rolled his eyes at the statement.<br>"When are you going to be here?"  
>"In about an hour."<br>"I'll wait outside for you." With this Kurt turned off the phone, wondering what on earth was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to add this to the first chapter:  
>Spoilers up to first episode of season 3 Glee (mainly character who have left and season 2 finale, although Blaine has been in McKinley since sometime in season 2, as seen in Family reunion) and most of Vampire Diaries (mainly season 3 and end of season 2)<strong>

**Chapter 2 **

The phone call had left Kurt a little shaken, wondering what could have happened. _Maybe they found Stefan,_ Kurt pushed the thought away. He wanted to find him but he knew he would be too far under Klaus' compulsion to know what he was doing. Most likely they would end up dead if they went to him.  
>"Hey, what's up?" Kurt had been so absorbed in the problems at hand he had failed to notice Blaine, who was whispering in his ear. They were in the choir room and Mr Schue was telling them that they had failed to get anyone interested in Glee Club, which they all already knew. Kurt shook his head in answer. He didn't know what was getting into him. He needed to concentrate. Blaine gave him a strange look before turning around to the front.<p>

Just as Rachel was about to step up to show some performance she had planned Kurt's phone went off. Rachel sent a glare at the boy as Kurt looked down to see who it was from.  
>"Mr Schue is it okay if I leave...I need to...do something." MR Schue gave Kurt a disbelieving look.<br>"I'd rather you stay but if it's important then yes."  
>"Thanks." Kurt left the room without a backward glance.<p>

New Directions watched as the door slammed shut behind Kurt.  
>"Who votes we follow him?" Puck said to the room. The group nodded as they all got up from their seats and started to follow Kurt out of the school. However, when they reached the parking lot they found Kurt getting into a strangers car and speeding away. They headed back to the choir room, all wondering the same thing, <em>who was that?<em>

**LINE BREAK**

"You had better have a good reason for this, Salvatore." Kurt snarled from his place in the back. Damon just rolled his eyes, before turning his head back to the front of the car. "Well!" Kurt turned his glare upon the other man in the car. Alaric stared back at the hybrid, making Kurt once again amazed at how well the history teacher took being in a car with two vampires.  
>"We've got a lead."<br>"And you need me because..."  
>"We need you because, as much as it pains me to say, you're the only one who could take Stefan in a fight if he's still there." Kurt gave Damon his best bitch glare before turning back to Alaric.<br>"How do you know it's Stefan?"  
>"Because it's following the same pattern as the other attacks, in the area." Kurt nodded and silence once again filled the car.<p>

The silence was broken, 10 minutes later, by Kurt's phone going off. Damon gave him a look in the mirror that told him not to open it. Kurt rolled his eyes before answering it.  
>"Where are you Kurt?" Blaine's frantic voice sounded form the other end. Damon let out a small chuckle.<br>"I'm fine, Blaine. I just have some things that I need to take care of."  
>"I didn't ask that, and whose car did you get into?" Kurt swore under his breath. Alaric turned to Kurt, asking him to hand over the phone. Kurt did so.<p>

"Kurt's just helping me with a few things." Alaric's voice took on the voice he would use when talking to his history students.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Alaric heard someone shout from the other end.<br>"I'm...I'm a friend of Kurt's." Kurt stifled a laugh.  
>"You sound a bit old for that." Before Alaric could reply Damon decided to intervene.<br>"If you don't mind, we need to go so don't call this phone again." The last thing the New Directions heard from the other end was Kurt shouting at the second man.  
>"What the hell, Damon?" Damon had thrown the phone out of the window.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was surprised when the car pulled to a stop by a large house in the countryside, just outside Westerville. He gave the two a look as they made their way towards the house.

Damon walked to the front room, putting a foot through it with ease. He smiled, motioning Kurt and Alaric to follow. Kurt was on edge. He knew the owners of the house had to be either dead or vampires. The three made their way into the living room of the house. They were met with an awful sight.

There was a girl and a boy sitting on the sofa. Their glassy eyes stared right into them. Kurt shivered as he looked at them. Damon just walked over to the couple and pushed the girls head. It fell to the floor with a small thud. Kurt shivered.

"Vampires?" Alaric asked them.  
>"Has to be, they're drained of blood." Kurt answered.<br>""Stefan?"  
>"Definitely, it's why they call him a ripper. He rips them to shreds and then feels remorse and, literally, puts them back together." Damon said, idly, as he left the room.<br>"Doesn't he care?" Kurt could hear the distress in Alaric's voice.  
>"He cares; he just doesn't want to show it." Alaric nodded.<p>

Kurt looked around the room and was surprised when he saw something in the floor. He pulled the rug away to reveal a trap door. Alaric gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt pulled back the door to reveal chains, lining the walls.  
>"Werewolves." Alaric breathed.<br>"They weren't though. They just own the house." Alaric gave the boy a questioning look.  
>"I'll explain when Damon gets back." Damon chose this moment to re-enter the room. He was holding a bottle of gasoline and started to throw it over the bodies.<br>"Can't be too careful." Kurt nodded in agreement while Alaric just looked a little repulsed.

Kurt pulled out a lighter and threw it onto the bodies. The lit up and the fire started to engulf the room. The three walked out of the house, leaving it to burn away the evidence, and got into the car.

"So...how do you know they weren't werewolves?" Alari8c asked as Damon started the car.  
>"Because Klaus is a hybrid." Alaric and Damon shot the boy a confused look as the car started to drive back to Lima. "Klaus wants more vampirewerewolf hybrids so if they were werewolves he wouldn't have killed them."  
>"What would he have done instead?" Damon looked like he was concentrating and Kurt knew he already understood so he turned to face Alaric.<br>"He would have changed them into vampires, therefore making them into a hybrid between the two." Kurt shivered at the thought.  
>"That doesn't sound good."<br>"It isn't 'Rick. None of this is good." Damon spoke from the driver's seat. With this the car was engulfed into an eerie silence.

Soon the car pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. Kurt was just about to get out of the car when Finn came tearing towards it. He rolled his eyes, allowing his step-brother to open the door.  
>"Where the hell did you go?" Kurt's mind raced, trying to think of a suitable answer.<br>"We were thinking of moving into the area and Kurt was helping us out, seeing as he knows it." Alaric answered. Kurt shot him a thankful look before getting out of the car.  
>"Call me if anything new comes up." Alaric nodded.<br>"Hummel, be careful." Kurt was momentarily shocked. "We need you so try not to get yourself killed." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Didn't know you cared so much, Salvatore." Kurt shot back.<br>"I don't but I owe my brother and Elena wouldn't be happy if you died." The pair glared at each other for a moment before Kurt got out of the car, closely followed by Finn.

He was shocked to see that the whole of New Directions were sitting in his living room.  
>"Please tell me you didn't call Dad." Kurt rounded on his step-brother.<br>"I didn't." Kurt let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Anyway, who where those two? And what did they want?" Rachel asked.<br>"Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman." Kurt replied.  
>"Well, what the hell did they want?" Puck demanded.<br>"They wanted some help."  
>"And they couldn't wait until after Glee because..." Santana prompted.<br>"They couldn't wait because they had to get back home." Kurt stated.  
>"Wait, they don't live here?"<br>"Are they dolphins?" Kurt burst out laughing at Brittany's comment.  
>"No Britt, they aren't."<br>"But they're together." The blonde cheerleader looked utterly confused by now.  
>"Damon is currently trying to seduce his brother's girlfriend and Alaric's girlfriend and wife just died." Kurt looked almost sad at this last bit.<p>

"How do you know them?" Tina asked him.  
>"I spent most of the summer with them."<br>"I thought you spent it with your Uncle?" Finn sounded utterly confused by now. Kurt stiffened at the question. He had to lie to them now. Answering truthfully, would only bring them closer to the truth.  
>"I was but I wasn't going to spend my whole summer with him and I wanted to see my friends, seeing as I went back there." Kurt muttered this last part under his breath. No one seemed to notice though. Blaine walked over to Kurt, whispering in his ear:<br>"Please, never scare me like that again."  
>"I promise." Kurt whispered back as the pair kissed.<p>

"Wanky wanky." Santana yelled at the pair, causing them to blush.  
>"Well, now we know Kurt's okay I need to get going." Rachel stated as she left the house. The rest of New Directions left, leaving Kurt, Blaine and Finn in the room. The two boys had their faces incredibly close and Finn decided this was his cue to leave.<p>

"If you guys need me, I'll be upstairs." They chuckled as they watched Finn, practically, run up the stairs.

Blaine leaned in for another kiss and soon the pair where kissing on the couch. Blaine had slipped his hand up Kurt's shirt as they kissed, their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt let out small sigh as Blaine rubbed a finger just past his nipple. Blaine let out a dark chuckle as Kurt tangled his fingers further into his boyfriend's curly hair.  
>"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Blaine asked as the pair leant back for air. He felt Kurt stiffen underneath him.<br>"I'm positive." Blaine could tell Kurt was lying but before he could comment on this Kurt had pulled him into another kiss, making all thoughts disappear from Blaine's mind.

**Please Review if you like it. Please note that I wasn't going to make a sequel for Family reunion but decided that I would fret seeing the first episode of Vampire Diaries last week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to people who are reading this story, hope you enjoy this chapter: S**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week passed without any more problems for Kurt. New Directions had become a little over protective since Damon and Alaric had visited but Kurt was just thankful they hadn't remembered anything. The week was a blur for Kurt as he thought of the multiple reasons why his Uncle would be going after werewolves. He was so preoccupied his friends had noticed.

"Okay, what's up white boy?" Kurt had a small frown on his face as Mercedes asked him the question.  
>"Huh."<br>"You've been out of it all week and now I want to know why."  
>"It's complicated." Mercedes was about to force the answer out of him but Kurt managed to swerve it. "Anyway, we're late for Glee Club." Before Mercedes could say anything else he had headed down the corridor and into the choir room.<p>

As Mercedes entered the room Kurt had sat down next to Blaine.  
>"Now that everyone's here, why don't we get started? We have someone here who would like to try out." As Mr Schue said this the door opened. Kurt's eyes widened as the pair locked eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on. She winked at the countertenor before starting her performance.<p>

The group could all agree that she was a terrible singer but they could also say that she was a brilliant dancer. Her twists and turns sent all of the straight guys in the room crazy. By the time she had finished she just stood there, smiling at the group.

"Wow, well done." She smiled before taking a seat, near the edge of the group. Glee club went fast after that and when they were done the group descended on the girl sat on the seat, all asking questions. She just watched them all, with a small smile on her face. Her eyes had never left Kurt the whole time and it was starting to become noticeable.

"Hey, why are staring at princess over there, when he's gay and I am very available." Puck had turned on the charm.  
>"That's actually a good question." Blaine's said, sending the girl a glare. She ignored the pair, turning instead to fully look at Kurt.<br>"I didn't realize you were still here." Her voice was compelling for the boys in the room.  
>"Turn off the charm Katarina." Katherine glared at the boy.<br>"Is that your name?" Finn butted in.  
>"No, it's Katherine."<br>"Then why..." The pair sent the boy a glare.  
>"So, why is it she can't be charming, seeing as you know so much about her?" Puck had turned to face Kurt now.<br>"Because, she's still hung-up on Stefan Salvatore."  
>"Prove it." She all but snarled at him.<br>"You saved Damon." There were confused glances around the room. She nodded once, as if admitting it to herself. "Why are you here, Katherine?"

The group all looked at Kurt as if he was crazy. "Hey, dude, just be glad she's here cause if she weren't then we can't compete." Finn practically shouted at him. Katherine turned to face Kurt then.  
>"Klaus, I figured seeing as it works so well for you I'd out here."<br>"What the hell's going on?" Santana said, the whole room was utterly confused; including Mr Schue who had been stood to one side listening to the conversation.  
>"Katherine, as much as I'd like to see you dead, I don't think I want to give him the satisfaction." She cocked up an eyebrow. "He was here. Him and Stefan." She let out a small gasp before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room behind her.<p>

"Liar." She hissed at him.  
>"I don't lie. He was here; he got Stefan to kill a group of humans who were housing werewolves." He hissed. She nodded once.<br>"I'm gone then." He nodded but not before adding:  
>"You owe me Katherine." She didn't even act like she'd heard him but he knew she had.<p>

Kurt was about to walk back into the room when he noticed that the group was already outside.  
>"Why the hell did you have to scare her off." Rachel yelled at him, he had rarely heard her swear and knew the group where pissed at him. "Now what are we supposed to do for sectionals."<br>"Katherine wouldn't have helped, if anything she would have stuck around until she got bored and left." He hissed at Rachel.  
>"How do you even know that?" She yelled back, the rest of the group were just stood to the side watching the shouting match in front of them.<br>"Because I know her." He was surprised at how calm his voice was.  
>"How?"<br>"Wait does this have something to do with those two people, what was their names...Damon and Alaric?" Finn asked. Kurt was pleasantly surprised he had remembered their names. He nodded.  
>"How?"<br>"She dated Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Kurt stated.  
>"It still doesn't explain how she knows you." Rachel said. This was the hard bit.<br>"She was in Mystic Falls when I visited there this summer."  
>"Hey I heard of that place." Mike shouted. <em>Oh shit,<em> Kurt thought. "It was on the news that time. Something about an animal attack." Kurt nodded.

"Hey, does anyone else have that feeling that the name Klaus is familiar?" Tina asked from the back of the group. Kurt stiffened.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure I've heard it before. I just can't remember where?" Artie remarked. The group turned towards Kurt, only to find the boy stood like he was a deer caught in a headlight.<br>"It's nothing."  
>"Don't lie to us Kurt. Please just tell us what's going on?" Blaine was making his way towards the boy but he just shook his head.<br>"It's complicated." With this Kurt turned around and left the school and his dumbfounded friends behind.

**LINE BREAK**

By the time Kurt stopped driving he found he was in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to scream. His blood was pounding with adrenalin so he ran. He ran, leaving the car where it was. He didn't know where he going he just knew he had to get away from that place. He ran for hours until he eventually stopped, panting for breath.

He took out his phone to find he had multiple missed calls from his friends, mostly form Blaine and his Dad. He sighed before calling the house phone. It picked up on the second ring.  
>"Where the hell are you Kurt?" Kurt could hear the panic in his Dad's voice.<br>"I'm fine Dad, I promise."  
>"You didn't answer my question."<br>"I just had to clear my head." His Dad made a noise of understanding.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt knew his Dad was uncomfortable with the topic and was proud of him for asking but he didn't want to share his fears with his Dad.<br>"No, Dad, I'm fine."  
>"No you're not. You haven't been fine since you got home." Kurt felt tears start to leak out from under his eyes.<br>"Dad, there's nothing you can do."  
>"Doesn't mean I wish there was something I could do." Kurt smiled at his Dads words.<br>"I'll be home soon, I promise."  
>"Okay, you just be careful, buddy."<br>"Bye Dad."

Kurt hung up then. Tears were threatening to spill down his face but he wiped them away. He started his way back to the car, thinking over what had just happened. He had meant it when he said Katherine owed him but he was still worried. It seemed as if the compulsion his friends were on was slipping and he didn't want them to remember. He didn't want them to see his as a monster again.

**Now I know there may seem to be no real reason why Katherine appeared in this story but I promise there is and you'll see that in later chapters.  
>Please review I need them, if I don't have them I won't know what you like about the story and I won't know if there's anything wrong with it so I can change or improve it so please please review ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Where the hell have you been?" Finn yelled as soon as Kurt opened the door. He had thought that everyone would be in bed by now but apparently not.  
>"I needed some air." Kurt said as he made his way towards the kitchen.<br>"You've been gone for hours." As Finn followed Kurt into the kitchen, Kurt glanced at the clock; it read 12:00. Rolling his eyes, Kurt went into the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. He was thirsty and passed caring if Finn noticed. Luckily, he didn't.

Kurt poured the red liquid into a cup as Finn continued talking, "Rachel's pissed, she says that if we can't compete at sectionals she's blaming you and I'm sorry dude but I do kinda agree with her." Kurt groaned as he drank the blood. He couldn't be doing with this anymore.  
>"Look, I don't care what Rachel thinks I have my reasons for doing what I did and if you can't respect my privacy, piss off." Finn gave the shorter boy a look of surprise, it was a rare occurrence that Kurt actually sweared. Just before Finn could open his mouth to retort Kurt had cleaned his cup, put it in the cupboard and left the room.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was woken the next morning to his phone ringing. He groaned, turning back over. It was Saturday and Kurt was tired, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone this morning. Soon Beyonce's single ladies became too much for Kurt and he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt winced at the sound of his own groggy voice.  
>"We need you to go check something out." Kurt shot out of the bed at the sound of Sherriff Forbes voice.<br>"Were at?" Kurt was already pulling on his clothes and boots. Brushing his hair, Kurt listened to her as she told him the address. "It's getting closer to Lima."  
>"I know. I think that it's because Klaus knows your alive." Kurt and Caroline had taken the liberty in filling in Officer Forbes over the summer.<br>"It's possible but I hardly think I'm worth my Uncle's time." Kurt was making his way down the stairs.  
>"Well, either way is careful."<br>"Will do and is there a reason why Damon's not doing this?"  
>"I haven't told him." Kurt didn't question her logic as he put the note he had written in plain view for his family when they eventually got up.<br>"Okay, I better get going." With this Kurt hung up. He grabbed his keys and was about to make his way to his car when Finn chose that moment to come down the stairs.

Finn took one look at Kurt, dressed and at the front door, before shouting for Burt and his Mom to come down the stairs. Kurt growled low in his throat when he saw Carole and his Dad come down the steps, groggily. When his Dad saw him though he went from half asleep to fully awake.

"Where are you going Kurt?" He watched as the boy tensed.  
>"I'll explain later."<br>"No, you will explain now!" Burt's yell made Kurt freeze where he was. "I want to know what the hell is going on." Carole was trying to get Finn into the other room but he refused to budge.  
>"I...I can't explain when Finn and Carole are here." Kurt sounded desperate, as if begging his Dad to understand.<br>"Carole knows."  
>"And Finn doesn't." Finn was about to asked what he didn't know but was silenced by Carole.<p>

"Burt, Kurt, maybe it's time we told him." Carole whispered. Burt nodded but Kurt shook his head. "Honey, he already knew once and he took it fine. Finn deserves to know."  
>"Come to the think of it so does Blaine," Burt was silenced by his sons low growl, "but I guess we can settle for just Finn."<br>"Fine, fine but only if you let me go now." Kurt voice was a few octaves lower than what it usually was.  
>"I want you home by noon and be careful." Kurt nodded before leaving the house and his family behind.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

As soon as Kurt's navigator was parked outside the address his mind, which had been full of his family, went blank and he let his instincts took over. He went up to the door, carefully pushing it open. However, when he tried to get through the door he found he couldn't. He growled before knocking on the door. He heard a shuffle of feet and a woman appeared, holding a wooden stake in her hand.

"Who are you?" She snapped at him. Kurt's face softened at the sight of the woman. She had tears running down her face and her hands were covered in blood.  
>"My name's Kurt."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I want to know what happened. I want to help."<br>"You're one of them aren't you?" Kurt gave her a confused look. "You're like the one that killed my husband. You're a vampire." Kurt frowned at the woman.

"Where's your husband?" More tears made their way down her face.  
>"Someone came and took him." Kurt nodded.<br>"I can get him back." She shook her head. "He told me to not trust vampires."  
>"I'm not a vampire."<br>"Don't lie!" Kurt winced as she screeched.  
>"Was he a werewolf?" The look that crossed her face told Kurt what he needed to know. "Thank you." He whispered before turning his back on the woman and making his way back to the car.<p>

He didn't realize she'd followed him until he felt someth8ing pierce his skin. The area went numb and he let out a low snarl as he watched the woman run back into the house, the stake gone from her hand.

Kurt turned around, trying to get a grip on the stake but when he moved it went further inside his back. Grunting, Kurt twisted his hand backwards, pulling out the stake. He grunted again as it came free from his back before throwing it at the woman's house. It crashed through a window, leaving Kurt with a small smile on his lips.

He entered his navigator and as he drove he thought about what he had learnt. However, once he was back in Lima his mind wondered back to the problem awaiting him at home. _How the hell am I going to explain this to Finn?_ Kurt wondered just as he turned his navigator into the driveway.

**Please Review :S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my first reviewer :O**

**Chapter 5 **

"What the hell's going on?" Finn shouted as soon as the door closed behind Kurt. Carole looked away and Burt sent him a fierce look.  
>"Kurt will explain when he gets back but I swear Finn if you hurt my son in any way when you find out..."<br>"I won't hurt him, he's my little brother." Burt nodded before leaving the room. Carole sent her son an apologetic look before leaving the room.

About 2 hours later the front door opened and slammed shut. Carole and Burt had gone to work, leaving Finn alone waiting for Kurt to come back. However, as soon as he caught sight of the pale form of his step-brother and the pissed look on his face Finn started to regret wanting to know what was going on.

Kurt didn't even look at Finn as he walked into the kitchen. Finn followed, looking at the blood on Kurt's shirt. There was no mark. Kurt went to the fridge and pulled out what looked like...blood. Finn felt like gagging as he watched Kurt pour the substance into a cup. As he did this he saw an image of something like this but he couldn't remember properly.

"You know you don't have to watch." Kurt snapped.  
>"Sorry...Dude, what the hell are you doing and please tell me that isn't blood?" Kurt laughed at the sound of Finns' flustered voice.<br>"I wish I could, and don't call me dude."  
>"Okay, what happened?" The way Kurt was acting was different to what he usually did and he wanted to know what had happened.<br>"Bitch stabbed me." Kurt snarled. Finn just looked dumbfounded. "It's complicated."  
>"What's so complicated?" Kurt frowned before motioning Finn to follow him into the living room. He flopped, cup of blood in one hand.<p>

"You don't remember?" Finn just looked confused. "Of course you don't. But still...I thought the compulsion would have worn off by now." Kurt voice had gone from snappy to thoughtful in an instant. Finn shivered at the slight edge to the boy's voice.  
>"Remembered what?"<br>"Klaus." Finn looked confused as Kurt hissed in frustration. "Just let me explain."

As Kurt started to tell Finn what had happened when Klaus had visited, well the bits that Finn was involved in anyway, memories started to make themselves known in Finn's head. It was as if someone had flicked a switch in Finn's head and memories started to flood back in. When Kurt finished he waited for a reaction.

Kurt watched as Finn's face turned from confused, to realisation and then to anger. "Why the hell did you make me forget!" Finn yelled. Kurt looked at the taller boy, surprise clear on his face.  
>"I didn't want you to remember me like that." Kurt voice was laced with sadness. Suddenly, Finn pulled Kurt into a fierce hug. Kurt smiled as small tears appeared in his eyes. He wished he could tell all of his friends but he knew not all of them would have the same reaction as Finn. "Thanks." He whispered. Finn smiled back.<br>"So...are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Gesturing to Kurt's torn, blood stained shirt, Kurt shrugged.  
>"I can't." Finn was about to say something else but Kurt carried on talking. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because...because of what happened." Kurt was now looking at the floor as Finn just stared at him, confused.<p>

Before Finn could say anything Kurt had made his way upstairs. Pulling out his phone, Kurt noticed he had a number of miss calls. Sighing, Kurt called Sherriff Forbes, telling her what had happened, before going into the bathroom, having a hot shower and grabbing the new vogue.

**LINE BREAK**

Nothing was said over dinner that night. Finn and Burt kept sending Kurt curious glances but Carole seemed to have noticed he didn't want to talk about it and had gotten the pair of them to ignore it.

Climbing into bed that night, Kurt was dreading waking up the next morning. Just as he was about to go to sleep his phone went off. Groaning, Kurt answered it.

"Where have you been all day?" Kurt could tell Blaine was panicked, he usually said hi before asking questions.  
>"I was...oh I'm so so sorry I totally forgot." The day had been so hectic Kurt had forgotten that he and Blaine had been meaning to go out.<br>"It's fine." Kurt could tell in Blaine's voice it wasn't. "So, where were you?" Kurt froze.  
>"I was doing a favour for a friend." Kurt didn't know what else to say, instead of lying.<br>"What friend?"  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Have you been seeing someone else?" Blaine's bluntness scared Kurt a little.

"Of course not, I love..."  
>"Please just tell me what's going one then." Blaine cut in. "We haven't seen each other all summer and I know you were doing a family thing but that can't be the only thing. You barely go out with me, let alone anyone else in Glee. Please just tell me you aren't cheating on me." Blaine's tone was desperate and Kurt felt tears leaking from his eyes.<br>"I haven't been cheating on you I promise." On the other end of the phone Blaine was having trouble believing it.

"Then tell me where you were."  
>"I was...I'll tell you tomorrow. You can come to my house or not but I'll tell you." Blaine nodded and hung up.<p>

As soon as the phone call was ended Finn walked into the room. He frowned at the younger boy before sitting on the end of the bed.  
>"What do you want Finn?" Finn shrugged.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I just promised to tell Blaine everything." Finn let out a small oh. "And I don't think I can."<br>"You told me."  
>"Because I didn't have a choice." Finn didn't know whether to be offended by this or not.<br>"Well, I don't think you have much of a choice with Blaine either."

As Finn left the room Kurt started to wonder if he was right. He had already promised to tell him so why shouldn't he. But as this though crossed his mind he decided he couldn't. He knew telling Blaine would be a bad idea, mostly because Blaine would attempt to help and Kurt couldn't have that. He didn't want anyone else to die and if telling Blaine about him would make that happen he wouldn't.

He didn't know that someone was watching him. He didn't know that someone had been watching him for a while now. As Kurt laid back into the bed the person who had been watching left. Running to tell Klaus what he had learnt.

**Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to- Samantha meyers and SaraMatta for reviewing this story and to anyone who is reading it. I appreciate it :O**

**Chapter 6**

Klaus was sat in the same apartment he had used on his last visit to Lima Ohio with a blonde, slim girl on his lap. He was currently sucking her dry when the door opened. Looking up, Klaus found himself face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

"I suppose you have news?" Klaus could see that Stefan was having problems telling Klaus exactly what he wanted to know but Klaus knew he would.  
>"He's helping my brother." Klaus was growing frustrated.<br>"And..."  
>"He went to that house, were the werewolf was living." Klaus showed a small smile.<br>"Well...I know exactly how we're going to get my dear nephew to stop following us."

Stefan wanted to protest but he couldn't. If he did Klaus would kill Damon and although his brother had given him no reason to save him he was still his brother. Also, if Klaus went back to Mystic Falls he would find out Elena was still alive and Stefan wanted to protect her as much as possible.

"He's still at that school." Stefan nodded once, not trusting his own voice. Klaus smiled. "Why don't you go and have some fun, ripper." Stefan nodded and left. Honestly, he needed to clear his head as it was.

Klaus stood up as the door slammed shut. Smiling, he drained the last drop of blood from the girl and left the apartment.

**LINE BREAK**

Klaus walked between the coffins of his family, regret washing over him. Shaking his head, Klaus told himself not to regret his actions. They had brought this upon themselves. His family had to be dead otherwise...Klaus snarled in frustration.

Pacing the warehouse, Klaus stopped in front of one of the coffins. He lifted the lid to come face to face with his sister, Elizabeth. He sighed. It was her own fault that she was dead. She shouldn't have had a child with a human. The boy was strong, stronger than most vampires, but his human side weakened him. He was dangerous and out of control but at the same time compassionate. Klaus knew that if the boy was just destructive he would have already ended up dead but at the same time he knew it would have been easier to control him. Klaus would have liked to have Kurt. Kurt could have helped but his interfering friends had gotten in the way. Klaus knew what was necessary to so. He had to find a way to kill the boy's friends. Klaus knew what he was about to do wouldn't kill Kurt, in theory, but it would weaken him enough for Klaus to have the satisfactory to do it himself.

**LINE BREAK**

The werewolf was sitting in front of him. Tied to a chair.

"I am not telling you." The werewolf snarled. Klaus just smiled.  
>"I don't need you to anymore. I found another werewolf from your pack. Ray I believe his name is. I'll get him to tell me." Klaus was happy when the werewolf froze.<p>

From a corner Stefan was standing with an unconscious girl, watching the events unfold. Klaus gave the man one more smile before he did what he had to do.

He bit down on his arm so it was bleeding and forced the werewolf to drink it. The man gagged it down before Klaus snapped his neck. With a small smile Klaus sat on the chair opposite, waiting for when his new hybrid would awake.

**1 Hour later- Hummel-Hudson House **

The door bell rang at 2 'o' clock. Burt and Carole had gone on a date and Finn was with Rachel, all giving Kurt some space so he could explain things to Blaine. He had been a nervous wreck all morning, unsure of what he was going to do but now Blaine was actually here...well he was a mess.

Kurt hurried to open the door where Blaine stood. Usually Blaine would give him a kiss or a cuddle but today Blaine just stood there, with an untrusting glint in his eyes. Kurt gestured the boy to come in and Blaine did so.

Kurt wasn't sure how he was going to explain this but he knew he had to. Sighing he sat on the armchair, back rigid and eyes darting around. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look but said nothing, waiting for Kurt to make the first move.

"I'm not really sure where I should start."  
>"How about you just explain everything from the beginning." Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to be supportive but at the same time not let him get away with not telling him everything, or anything at all. Kurt sighed.<p>

"I just...I just want you to know I love you and if you never want to talk to me after this I will understand." The words came out in a tumble as Blaine gave his boyfriend a confused look.  
>"You aren't cheating on me are you?"<br>"No but...and please don't take it the wrong way, but cheating on you would have been a lot easier to explain." Blaine was utterly confused. "You actually already know but...I didn't want you to so I sort of..." Kurt trailed off then. It had been so much easier to tell Finn about this but Blaine...Kurt could tell it would take a while for him to just get the words right let alone the nerve to say them.

"Please Kurt, I promise I won't judge you." Blaine went to take Kurt's hand, more comfortable now he knew Kurt wasn't cheating on him, but Kurt just stood up and moved away. Actually, Blaine thought Kurt was moving faster than what a normal human should. A small image of a different Kurt, an image of Kurt last year. It made Blaine shudder remembering Kurt like that. Remembering Kurt like he was a mess and not looking completely sane. Then something clicked.

"You erased my memory?" Kurt's eyes filled with shock at hearing this.  
>"How did you..."<br>"I just remembered the way you were acting last year and then that was it." Blaine interrupted. "It's like I'm missing parts of my memory..." Blaine trailed off.

Kurt watched Blaine's face carefully. He could see that Blaine was freaked out by this realization but he could also tell that Blaine still loved him. Kurt started to unwind a bit. Maybe Blaine wouldn't mind or would at least still love him.

"Blaine, I'm going to do something. Do you trust me?" Blaine nodded without truly knowing why.

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes, knowing Blaine wouldn't have any vervain in his system seeing as Kurt had run out a couple of days ago. Kurt almost laughed at the irony of it all. It was as if the universe wanted Blaine to know.

"I want you to remember everything that happened with Klaus." Kurt whispered as he looked at the curly haired boy.

Blaine jumped in shock. Images of Kurt bleeding, images of a man named Klaus, images of Kurt telling his friends about vampires, everything came rushing into his head. It was as if a damn had burst in his head. Blaine swayed on his feet but Kurt sat him on the sofa.

Blaine sat with his hands in his head, breathing hard, for a full 5 minutes. Kurt was starting to get worried. "Why?" Blaine's soft voice finally asked as he lifted his head. Kurt gave him a confused look. "Why did you not let me remember?"

"You know that's the exact same thing Finn asked me when I told him." Blaine gave him a confused glance. "I didn't want you to think I was a monster." Kurt's voice had changed from joking to worry in a second.

"Love, I will never think you're a monster. I love you too much for that." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug as Kurt sent the boy a small smile.  
>"Thank you." Kurt didn't know why he had been so worried about telling Blaine about him now. Kurt knew Blaine had a few doubts but he could tell, from the sincerity of Blaine's voice that he really did care.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

The clock struck midnight when the hybrid awoke. Klaus smiled.

"Finally." Klaus motioned for Stefan to bring the human forward. "You must be hungry." The hybrid was shivering. There was blood pouring from his eyes and he was a deathly pale. Klaus was glad to see what his hybrids would look like when they were all created. He found it a shame that this one wouldn't last long enough.

"No." The hybrids voice was raspy. "It's good." Stefan had taken his cue, biting into the human's neck. At the smell of the blood the hybrid jumped up. He drank most of the blood, but not enough to kill the girl. Klaus motioned for Stefan to finish her off as Klaus went back to talking to the newly created hybrid.

"I want you to do something for me." Klaus was using compulsion on the newly created creature, unsure at how obedient he would be. Next time he created a hybrid he wouldn't compel it but right now it was necessary. "I need you to go to McKinley High School and I want you to kill a group of teens. They are a part of their school glee club I want you to kill every single one of them." Klaus knew the Kurt would kill the hybrid but he thought the hybrid would be strong enough to handle it. "You _will _kill them all." Klaus snarled, watching as the hybrid ran from the warehouse.

By 4 Monday night the boys friends would be dead and the boy would be weak enough for Klaus to act.

**In this fic, for now at least, Klaus doesn't know about the hybrids not working, if there was any confusion for anyone. **

**Also, if there was any one who had any prompts for a one shot I was thinking of doing I would love if you could either PM it to me or put it on the review page :P**

**Please review I would love it **

**Spoilers (I should be able to update sometime this weekend but I make no promises)- You'll find out why it was so important for me to put Katherine in this fic ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a bit later than originally planned but at least it's finally here. There's a lot of different things in it so I'm not really sure how it is. Anyway, please enjoy. **

**Warning- if you don't like blood, or are squeamish do not read this chapter (or at least up to the Line Break) ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt was nervous for the next day of school. Blaine had said he was fine with it but he had been acting a bit distanced. When the boy had left the previous day Kurt had only received a few texts from him, rather than the usual hour or so long conversation on the phone. He just hoped Blaine would at least talk to him today.

Walking to the school was something Kurt had been doing ever since he had joined McKinley High. He enjoyed the quiet time just to think a bit. Kurt went straight to his locker to get his French book when Blaine cam up to him.

"Hey, baby." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, causing him to shudder.  
>"Hey," Kurt responded as he took out his book and closed his locker. Blaine was smiling down at the younger boy now.<p>

"How are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine sent him a confused look. "I mean about...me?"  
>"I..."<br>"And please don't lie to me." Kurt cut Blaine off.  
>"I'm okay with it, I mean sure I'm a...little freaked out but...I still love you and as far as I'm concerned you haven't changed for me." Blaine shot the younger boy a dazzling smile.<p>

"Thanks." Kurt whispered in the latter's ear just before the bell rung for their first lesson.  
>"I'll see you in Glee later." Blaine told his boyfriend before he wondered to his first lesson of the day.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was the first person in the choir room. There was an odd sensation about the room that day but Kurt decided to brush it off. He had been paranoid all day, feeling as if someone was watching him, but he knew no one was. Why would they? Soon after the rest of the Glee kids entered the room followed by Mr Schue.

"Alright, today we will be..." Mr Schue started to say but he was interrupted by the door opening.

A man dressed in black appeared in the room. His bright eyes seemed to bore into each and every person in the room. However, as much as the girls could admit he was handsome, they were a bit frightened of his intense glare. He was glaring right at Kurt.

"What the hell do you want?" Kurt growled at the man. He raised an eyebrow before flashing a smile at Kurt.  
>"How about we talk outside?" Kurt shrugged before leaving the confused group behind him.<p>

"Katherine called. She said...some things..." Damon told the hybrid as he exited the room. "I wasn't going to come but vampire Barbie told Elena." Kurt let out a small chuckle.  
>"What did she have to say?"<br>"She said Klaus sent someone here to kill your friends in there." Damon idly said, causing Kurt to stiffen. He knew he had felt someone watching him all day and here was his proof. He didn't have chance to respond to Damon though, because there was a sudden crash inside the room they were in.

They had exited the choir room and had wondered into the auditorium just as the crash was heard.

The pair shared a look before they acted. Damon headed straight for the door, closing and locking it. While Kurt went in search for the intruder. It was no secret between the two that Kurt was stronger, if only because of him being related to the originals.

As Kurt searched the room he heard a small snarl before it acted. Kurt hadn't expected the thing to attack him. It leaped on top of him, pushing the young hybrid onto the floor. Kurt, swiftly, jumped back onto his feet before the thing could carry on attacking him.

The thing was deathly pale with blood flowing from its eyes. It had eyes that reminded Kurt of Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf from Mystic Falls, just before a transformation. Kurt shivered when he realized what it could be. It was a hybrid. Klaus had managed to create a hybrid. Kurt gulped just as the hybrid shoved him into the door. It was the door that led to the choir room.

The door was shoved backwards, with Kurt following, right into the room full of his friends. The hybrid soon followed him.

Meanwhile, Damon had heard the commotion. He was about to help Kurt when he heard a crack of splintering wood and a loud thud as a body made contact with a door. Damon ran forward, following Kurt and the hybrid into the choir room.

"Get out." Kurt snarled at the shocked teens as he got to his feet. The group didn't move or make a sound until the hybrid entered the room. Kurt heard a few of the girls scream and swearing from the boys and the glee director. Kurt ignored them, until started towards his friends.

Kurt let out a growl of rage before running into the hybrid and knocking it off his feet. The hybrid ignored him, carrying on with its attack. It was as if it were possessed, or compelled. Kurt wasn't fast enough to get to it as he reached the first member, Puck.

The mohawked boy tried to take a swing at it but it just pushed his arm out of the way. It snarled before sinking its teeth into Pucks neck. Before he could drain the boy completely though, Damon had appeared in the room.

He grabbed the hybrid from behind and shoved him into a wall. The hybrid had its' teeth out, ready to bite the vampire before Kurt pulled Damon out of the way. Kurt pushed the hybrid from the wall, making it stagger. Kurt ran towards it before punching a hole in its chest and pulling out its heart. The hybrid fell to the ground motionless.

No one said anything, choosing only to stare at Kurt in shock. The boy was pale and sweating. His hands were covered in blood and small canines could be seen out of the corner of his mouth. He was breathing, deeply.

"I'll clear this." Damon broke the silence. Kurt nodded, before walking over to Puck.

"Do you trust me, Noah?" Kurt whispered to Puck's shivering form. The mohawked boy had a large hole in his throat, which was steadily bleeding. If this wasn't his friend Kurt had no doubt that he would have already finished what the hybrid had started.  
>"Not really." Puck snarled. Kurt was about to answer when he heard someone pull out there phone.<p>

"Don't you dare call anyone." Kurt snarled.  
>"Puck, he needs an ambulance." Artie's voice sounded nervous.<br>"I can fix it and what are you going to say, I doubt anyone will believe you." Kurt's voice was low and dangerous. He was waiting for someone to contradict him but no one did. They acted like they were afraid. Kurt smiled, his vampire nature being glad they were scared.

Kurt bit into his pale flesh so blood was drawn, then looked at Puck expectantly.  
>"No way." Puck shouted, weakly as he realized what Kurt was about to do. Kurt sighed.<br>"It'll heal you and as long as you don't _die _you'll still be human." Puck was about to protest when Kurt forced some of the blood down his throat.

When he took his hand away, he saw Puck glare at him but was glad the hole in his throat was beginning to close up. Kurt turned around to look into the faces of his friends, wiping his blood stained hands on his jeans.

**Wonder how Kurt's friends will react to this. If you want to find out sooner rather than later please review (they motivate me)**

**If there is any confusion as to how this ties Katherine into the story please read-  
><strong>_**Katherine found out about Klaus' plans, through ways that is still unknown to me as it is the same reason she knows about everything that happens in the actual TV series. Anyways, she tells Damon, which makes him come to visit Kurt and help him out. **_

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who wanted me to put Damon back into this fic (even though I find it hard to right Damon). He'll be in the next chapter and for those who wanted me to put in more Vampire Diaries characters I am saying I am working on it but am not sure as to how I will manage it, but I'll get there (maybe) **

**Please Review, next chapter should be put on some time this week, or next, depending on how motivated I am ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter isn't one of my favourites but I had this idea in my head and really wanted to get it out there. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you don't like please tell me so I can attempt to switch it with a better version. Sorry in advance if I haven't gotten any of the characters right :S**

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell!" Puck shouted from the floor. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"If you didn't want me to save your life you could have just said." Kurt snarled. He was aggravated and thirsty.<p>

""What the hell was that?" Finn asked.  
>"That was a hybrid." The group gave Kurt a confused look. "It's a cross between a werewolf and a vampire." The group gave Kurt a confused look. Blaine and Finn were the only ones to look like they believed him, even Mr Schue was keeping his distance.<p>

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Kurt stiffened, hearing the blood pump through Blaine's veins but he focused on any but that.  
>"I'm fine." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile as they pulled away.<p>

Kurt looked over at the rest of the group. Finn was comforting a crying Rachel. Brittany was looking more confused than usual, if that were possible, while Santana was glaring at him along with Puck, who had managed to get up and walk away from Kurt. Mike, who was clutching a scared looking Tina, and Artie looked freaked out but angry. Mercedes looked scared.

"Kurt...I think...I think you need to tell us what's going on." Mr Schue said, sounding scared and hesitant. Kurt nodded but before he could do so his phone went off.

Sighing, Kurt answered it.

"What?" Kurt snarled into the phone. Kurt looked over at the rest of the group as he waited for an answer. There was a loud rustling on the other end of the line. The group in the room looked curious, asking him, quietly, with frightened looks in their eyes if he could put it on loud speaker. Kurt was about to shake his head when Damon re-entered the room. He nodded as he realized what was going on. Kurt did so, just as the person was about to speak.

"Where is Damon?" A girl's voice came from the other end. Kurt chuckled softly.  
>"He's right here, Elena." There was another loud rustling.<br>"He hasn't killed anyone has he?" Bonnie's voice came from the other end. Damon chuckled as well this time.  
>"I haven't but dear Kurt has." Kurt scowled as the line went silent.<br>"Who?" 3 voices sounded from the other end.  
>"Klaus' hybrid." Kurt snarled. The end was silent.<br>"No one got hurt, did they?" Elena asked.  
>"We were lucky." There were murmurs of <em>thank God's<em>, from the other end of the line.

"Elena," Damon had crossed the room so he was stood beside Kurt. "Stay inside; I don't need you getting killed." Damon's voice was sarcastic but Kurt could tell he cared about what happened to Elena.

There was another rustle in the background. "Hey, what's going on?" On the other end Jeremy had just opened the door. There were shouts of goodbye before the line went dead.

"Damon, get the hell back to Mystic Falls and if you don't mind could you send Alaric or Caroline's Mom down, please. And make sure whoever the hell it is has that bloody ring on. I don't need any more people dead." The last bit was murmured. Damon shrugged.

"Any reason why?"  
>"I'm going to attempt to find your brother and bring him back and I'd rather have a bit of help. Also, I don't trust anyone else to look after Elena, and I can't believe I just said that to you of all people." Kurt all but growled at the older vampire. Damon raised an eyebrow at this remark.<br>"Honestly, I'm glad to get out of this town." Damon said as he headed for the door. "Also, try not to get yourself killed. I don't really want to deal with the consequences of my brother killing you." Damon added as an after-thought as he left the room. Kurt let out a small chuckle before turning around to see the Glee Club all looking shell-shocked.

Kurt just shrugged before turning around.  
>"Wow, you are not leaving before you give us an explanation." Mercedes said, trying to throw as much Diva attitude into her voice but failing miserably. Kurt glowered at her.<br>"If you want to know, come back to my house. I'll tell you but I cannot think when my throat is burning." It had been a long day and all Kurt wanted to do was go home and drown his sorrows in the blood he stole from the hospital.

**LINE BREAK**

No one showed up that night, although Kurt never expected them too. Finn had called him, telling him he was staying with the rest of the New Directions. Blaine had also called, telling Kurt sorry he hadn't been able to come over but the rest of ND hadn't let him. Burt and Carole had gone away to visit a family member of Carole's, leaving Kurt alone in the house.

Kurt preferred this as it gave him a bit of time to think about everything that had happened.

**2 Days later**

It had been a whole day and none of the New Directions had spoken to Kurt once. In fact they had all been avoiding him. Blaine and Finn had wanted to go and talk to him but they had never had a moment to do this. Even Mr Schue was avoiding him. Finn hadn't come back home but Kurt wasn't sure if that was out of choice or not.

As Kurt headed to his locker; he was ambushed. A blonde, slim girl and a burly, black haired boy grabbed him just as he was about to make his way out of the school. Before Kurt even knew what was going on he was being pushed into the Choir Room.

A sandy haired male was in the room, with the rest of the Glee Club, when Kurt was shoved in, followed by the girl and boy. There were a few shrieks from the Glee girls but Kurt payed them no attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt snarled.  
>"You wanted me to come and help, so I'm here."<br>"Not you Alaric, those to." Kurt snarled at the History teacher.  
>"Hey, I'm just watching Caroline." Tyler said, holding up his hands.<br>"You need and your friends need to sought this out. I saw you over the summer and it's the first time you've ever seemed happy, even when you were living in Mystic Falls."

"How did you even figure out anything's wrong?" Kurt asked, calming down a bit more.  
>"Me, Elena and Bonnie forced Damon to tell us." Kurt smiled. "They wanted to come to but, seeing as Klaus thinks Elena's dead and Bonnie isn't indestructible..."<br>"Neither are you and Tyler." Kurt interrupted. Caroline just shrugged.  
>"Anyway, you need to make up with your friends and as one of your best friends I am going to make sure that happens." Caroline stated.<p>

Kurt smiled before pulling the girl into a hug. "Thank you, Caroline." Caroline smiled as the hybrid pulled away.

**Really unsure about this chapter but still...  
>Finally figured out how I could get more Vampire Diaries characters into this fic, if it doesn't work please say. Also, I find it easier writing Caroline and Tyler than I do Damon and because of this fact I had to stop writing Damon for a bit. But wait and see, he might be back ;)<strong>

**If anyone has any preferences on who they want me to kill off please tell me in either review or PM. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this is extremely late but have had trouble with writing this and have had a million and one things going on in my life. **

**Chapter 9 **

"Get the hell out of here." Puck yelled at him as he pulled out from Caroline's embrace.  
>"Hey, why don't you keep that mouth out of it." Tyler snarled at the mohawked boy.<br>"Hey, muscles with no brains, you don't even know what's going on so why don't you take the annoying blonde and go back to wherever it is you come from." Santana told Tyler.

Tyler saw red at this insult and was about to lunge for the Latina but Alaric managed to hold him back. "We don't need this Tyler." Alaric told the werewolf. Tyler growled but backed off to the corner of the room.

Alaric sighed before taking a seat on the chair Mr Schue had occupied before he had moved to sit with the rest of the Glee club. This left Kurt and Caroline in the front of the room. There was an awkward silence between the group before Caroline started to talk.

"I'll presume that all of you understand what's going on?" The group nodded. The compulsion had worn off now they knew the truth. "Good..." She trailed off after this.

"I have a question." Artie started, making Kurt look over at his friend. "Did...Who killed Quinn?" There were a few murmurs at this.  
>"Klaus." Kurt sighed.<br>"Wait, Klaus was here?" Alaric asked. Kurt nodded.  
>"He wanted my help." Alaric gave him a strange look at this.<br>"Hey, dude you aren't gonna do what Elijah did." Tyler asked. Kurt shook his head. "Good."

"What are you even talking about?" Mike asked. ND looked utterly lost.  
>"Doesn't matter."<br>"To hell with that. Start explaining now." Puck yelled at the hybrid.

The yelling seemed to tip Kurt over the edge. "No Noah. I am not going to tell you. If I tell you there's more of a chance that Klaus will kill you." Kurt yelled back at him. Caroline had backed away from Kurt a bit by now. "Caroline, Tyler get the hell out of here. There's a reason I didn't want you to come." Kurt snarled at the pair.

"We can help." Caroline stated.  
>"No you can't. You'll get yourself killed. If I thought you could handle yourself then I wouldn't have asked Alaric to come and help."<br>"He's human, dude you kinda need us." Kurt shook his head.  
>"He can't die if Klaus tries to kill him. You can." What Kurt said made the two of them fall into silence.<p>

"If you need anything, promise you'll call." Caroline asked, pulling her friend into a hug.  
>"Promise." Kurt whispered into her ear. Tyler gave Kurt an awkward hug before the pair left the room.<p>

"You know you should be thankful Damon was there to stop Elena from coming." Alaric said, causing Kurt to chuckle.  
>"I'm surprised Damon could stop her." Alaric smiled at this.<p>

Kurt was about to leave the room when Blaine jumped up from his chair and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.  
>"I'm not leaving you." He whispered into the hybrids ear. Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine back tighter. "I love you." Kurt smiled but pulled away from Blaine.<br>"I love you too." With this Kurt left the room.

Alaric rolled his eyes but before he could leave the room Mr Schue started to talk.  
>"Whatever it is you're up too, make sure Kurt's okay." Alaric nodded before following the hybrid out of the choir room.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

"So...what is it you're planning?" Alaric asked, as he started the car.  
>"To get Klaus the hell out of Lima."<p>

"And how are you going to do that?" Kurt gave the history teacher a bitch please looks before sighing.  
>"I'm gonna go talk to him." Alaric gave him a bemused look but Kurt just shrugged. "He'll leave eventually, so might as well go talk to him.<br>"And where is he?"  
>"Chicago. Look 'ric, you should go. I don't want you getting hurt and there's a possibility Klaus knows about the ring."<br>"Kurt." Before he had a chance to say anything more, Kurt snapped the history teacher's neck, dragged him to the car par, placed him in the back of Alaric's car and took off.

**LINE BREAK**

Sitting in the bar in Chicago, Klaus couldn't help letting his thoughts wander to Lima Ohio. As soon as he'd given his hybrid the orders he'd taken off for Ray. He'd managed to find the pack of werewolves, only to find they were utterly useless and now he was waiting for an old friend to explain what he'd done wrong. He'd wanted to go back to finish his nephew off but he had more pressing matters to deal with first. The main one being why his hybrids weren't working and now the witch was telling him he would have to wake Rebeka. It was not a good day at all.

**LINE BREAK**

"What do you mean he's missing?" Burt shouted at Finn. Burt and Carole had returned that day and when Finn had returned home without Kurt Burt had exploded.  
>"He ran off with this guy, I thought he'd come home."<br>"What did he say?" Carole had put a comforting hand on Burt's shoulder.  
>"He was saying something about needing to get something done. "<br>"Was Klaus' name mentioned." The nod was all he needed. Burt Hummel knew then he wouldn't be seeing his son again. Klaus had killed his wife and now he was going to kill Kurt. Just because of what he was. And because of what his son was, what his late wife had been, Burt knew he could never protect them. He was helpless and Burt Hummel hated feeling helpless.

**LINE BREAK**

Damon was currently driving Elena towards Chicago. When Alaric had returned to Mystic falls and told them what had happened the first thought in Damon's mind was where Klaus was. Sure he didn't want Kurt to die, but he wanted to find Klaus and his brother more. He knew there was no helping Kurt no matter what anyone else thought. Klaus wanted to kill the hybrid and if he did why should Damon care. The boy was more annoying than helpful anyway.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt pulled up at the witches bar. He knew his Uncle was there. He knew he was about to die but he couldn't bring himself to care. His phone had been ringing with messages from his family and Blaine. The fact no one else in ND had called or texted meant that Kurt knew they wouldn't care if he died. In their eyes he was monster and in a way he was.

**Please review :)**


End file.
